<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound Of Breaking Glass by NazakiSama166</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955615">The Sound Of Breaking Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166'>NazakiSama166</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror and Fluff [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Horror, Bucky Barnes &amp; Tony Stark Are Siblings, Creepy, Dark, Fluff and Angst, He didn't sign for this, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Poor Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, Stalking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Two Possessive Alphas Fighting Over Steve, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers's life was perfect after so much pain, he has it all, a loving husband who adores him, a beautiful baby on the way, loyal friends and warm house, Steve was content...</p><p>That was until his husband's brother came to live with them, and then Steve's perfect life turned to hell...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror and Fluff [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/867132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers X Tony Stark and Steve Rogers X Bucky Barnes! If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.</p><p>Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It all started with the sound of breaking glass…</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>…</p><p>.</p><p>It all started with a sound that made Steve wake up in a rush of adrenalin and fear, looking around the room with sleepy eyes in hope of spotting the reason of him being awake… a look at the clock on his bedside told him that it was 3:33 AM in the morning… looking beside him, Steve could see a form under the cover, which made the man shake his head a little before getting out of the bed, leaving his lover asleep as he went toward the kitchen, not even concern about a robbery considering that Steve and his husband lived in the most secure house in all of New York, thanks to Tony's paranoia streak.</p><p>The man let out a tired sigh when he reached the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking a bottle of water, drinking half of it on his way back to bed, letting out a tired sigh as he looked around the place with sleepy blue eyes, wondering what was the reason for the loud noise that awoken him.</p><p>A shadow from the corner of his eyes made the blond man blink at that tiredly and turn toward what he thought was a person, only to be stumped when he noticed that he has walked unconsciously into an abandoned part of their huge house… it was not as abandoned as Steve always complained to Tony about, but it was a place for the guests that will come to visit him and his husband, and most of the time Steven never came here unless he has something to do.</p><p>The Omega recapped his bottle and was about to turn, but the sound of footsteps coming from one of the doors made him tense at that and his breath hitched a little as he turned toward the door he felt the sound was coming from, walking cautiously as he held his bottle like a makeshift weapon.</p><p>Just as Steve's hand touched the handle, ready to thrust the door open, he felt a hand taking hold of his right hand that was holding the bottle which made the Omega let out a shriek and whirl around ready to fight, only to hear the sound of laughter, which made him pout, especially when he realized that the person who was laughing was his husband.</p><p>"Ha-ha, laugh all you want, see if I'm going to make you breakfast today for this stupid prank." Steve said as he gazed at his Alpha who was leaning on the wall for support, continuing with his laughter, especially now that Steve's face turned red from embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh, you should have seen your face, Cap, it was priceless!" The man with dark chocolate hair said, grinning happily when the blond huffed at him and scrunched his nose at his husband's words, taking in the chocolate dark eyes that were sparkling in amusement, which much to the Omega's annoyance, made his tense muscle relax. "And I'm sorry babe; I couldn't help it, especially when you were brooding all day." The brunt said as he tried to save the situation, which gains him nothing but the Omega huffing and throwing the water bottle at his husband, which the shorter man caught with a grin and followed the blond who made it as his mission to go to the living room and maybe watch TV because sleep has long since left him after this tasteless prank.</p><p>"I wasn't brooding, Tony! I was anxious! Your brother is going to come tomorrow; it will be the first time for me to see your brother, what if he hates me?" Steve said as he throws himself at the sofa, holding in the whines he wanted to let out like he was five years old, his action though, only gained a smile from Tony who snorted.</p><p>"Babe, James will adore you, I admit the man can be a little scary, especially with the aura of assassin surrounding him, but that's another talk for another day, but the point is, James, will love you!" Tony rambled as he sat beside Steve, causing the Omega to relax at the closeness, smiling to himself as he always loved seeing how animated his Alpha got when he got worked up trying to explain something.</p><p>"Are we talking about the same James who didn't show up to our engagement party and wedding, or show up to any gathering between our friends, or show up when you wanted to introduce me to your family or when we have a family dinner every month, or was he the one who to this day never called or texts or even sent a postcard, is it the same James or am I wrong?" Steve asked while raising his eyebrow, which made Tony sigh at that and leaned toward the Omega a little, making Steve tense when he saw the serious look on his husband's face.</p><p>"Look, babe, I know that you are nervous and probably annoyed about how my brother acted, but you have to know that the man got his reasons, beside him enlisting in the army since he was eighteen… you can say that he was never father's favorite… ever… that's why he is coming to stay with us and not in the family house…" Steve winced at that, already knowing what his Alpha meant by that, Howard was not the pleasant type to be around even if you were his favorite, and it only got worse when you are the last favorite person on his scale, which regrettably saying, Steve was in that list (With his husband's brother it seems) as the man was still angry with Tony for marrying a starving Omega artist who has nothing in his name, the older Alpha was still trying to site Tony up with his friend's Omega daughter Virginia Potts, even when the two of them have been married for a year and a half.</p><p>"I hope that he like me then…" Steve said which made his Alpha leaned on his shoulder while pinching his cheek, making the man grumble and try to pull away from his Alpha with the threat of biting his fingers.</p><p>"Babe, what's not to like, you are adorable!" Tony said with a grin, causing the blond to roll his eyes at that, but Tony considers it as a win when he saw the smile on his Omega's face. "Say, babe, why don't we return to bed, we still have a few hours left to rest… I will make it worth your while…" The man said while wiggling his brows causing Steve to chuckle at that and bite his lower lip trying to stop his smile from widening.</p><p>"Race you to the room?" Steve asked in a husky voice, causing Tony's breath to hitch at that and for his eyes to darken, and the excitement Steve felt increased, making his heart pound in his chest as he rushed toward the room, hearing Tony's footsteps following him…</p><p>
  <em>He tried to hold his laughter in when Tony tripped…</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tony was smiling all through breakfast, sending playful looks to Steve which the Omega only rolled his eyes at but an amused smile stayed on Steve's face as he went to serve his husband another cup of coffee, knowing that the Alpha will be grumpy all morning if he didn't drink his two-morning cups of Joe, which something that Steve always argued about with Tony, as he scolded him about his unhealthy coffee addiction.</p><p>"So… I have surprising news… and unexpected news…" Tony said while he fidgets a little which made Steve pause when he raised his teacup and turn to the Alpha, putting the cup down in a show that informed Tony to continue, making Tony clear his throat. "So the surprise is that I talked with James an hour ago, and he told me that he is coming today, probably at noon…" Tony said while looking at Steve with nervousness and the Omega was so grateful that he put his teacup down or he would have ended up choking on the tea, but then Tony's face turned guilty and Steve had to close his eyes waiting for the 'Unexpected' news. "You see, Howard is coming to the office today with a very important business partner… I may not be able to come home until eight… probably ten…" Tony mumbled his words making the Omega groan at that and start massaging his forehead.</p><p>"Why are you always telling me this at the last minute, Tony? You said James will show up three days from now so I can have enough time to arrange things, and now you won't even be here when he shows up…" Steve sighed already making a mental list of all things he needed to do before James showed up, knowing that this wasn't the first time the Alpha did something like that nor would it be the last, so that meant the Omega has to manage without his Alpha being here when his brother shows up.</p><p>"I know babe, and I am sorry, but, I don't have any choice in the matter…" Tony said while looking at Steve with wide pleading eyes, making the man chuckled at that and shake his head at that, which reassured the Alpha that all was forgiving, and that made the Alpha beam.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, smile all you want, you are sleeping on the couch tonight." Steve said playfully, which made the Alpha laugh at that before glancing at his watch, jumping from his chair when he noticed that it was getting late and that he needed to go to work before Howard arrived at his office.</p><p>"Sorry babe, but I really needed to go." Tony got up as he said that going to Steve and kissed the Omega tenderly before quickly drinking the rest of his coffee and grabbing his Jacket. It was only a few seconds before he rushed toward the front door, Happy was already waiting for Tony, which made the Alpha, nodded to him as he got inside of the car.</p><p>Steve hummed as he gazed out the window seeing Tony being droved off to work. Steve on the other hand was a freelance artist and a good one at that, even if Howard always sneers at his work, so he knew that if he really put his mind to it he will be busy the whole day. However, he couldn't shake the nervousness of Tony's brother coming here to stay with him for however long the man needed to get on his feet.</p><p>He wanted to make a good impression, probably because then maybe Tony's brother will like him, after all, getting the cold shoulder from Tony's family always hurt, even when the Omega tried to act like he didn't care about how his husband's family treating him like trash, so that day instead of getting to work on his art, Steve started tidying up the house wanting it to be spotless when James arrived.</p><p>Steve had been hard at work since eight in the morning it was reaching the stroke of twelve and Steve was happy with his progress he had mopped the floors and cleaned the kitchen along with dusting and changing all the sheets and curtains. Steve doesn't want to brag but he could see his reflection on the floors after he was done with them, and now all that was left was vacuuming the upstairs carpet and the restrooms.</p><p>Steve had to smile when he was done, with cleaning, his smile widen even more at the thought of making a good first impression, maybe Tony's brother wouldn't be like Howard and Maria with their 'Higher-than-thou' attitude and ruin Steve's good mood (And hopes) though he was sure that the man is going to be great, after all, Tony wouldn't praise his little brother if he wasn't a good man.</p><p>The sound of the door being knocked on made the Omega blink and look at his watch, humming when he saw that it was afternoon, which meant that the person who was at the door was Tony's brother, as no one other than the family has the key to the gates. Steve got up from the sofa and wiped his hands on his jeans nervously before he went to the door and open it with a smile, pausing when his eyes fell on the man waiting outside.</p><p>The Alpha in front of him was not a person who Steve would have ever thought related to Tony, for one, the man was tall, something that neither Tony nor Howard were, for another he has a blue-grey eyes, which was a far cry of the dark chocolate eyes the Starks are known for, the man looked at him through a shoulder-length hair while tensing a little, which made the Omega give what he was hoping an inviting smile as he invited the Alpha inside, blinking when the Alpha brought nothing with him other than a duffle bag.</p><p>"Hello, you must be James; my name is Steve, Tony's husband." Steve said with a smile as he extended his hand toward James, which did nothing but made the man stare at it like it was an alien, then he blinks, making the Omega give a sad smile and lower his hand, already feeling the disappointment creeping inside him at how the man was acting.</p><p>The man was silent, never talking, only blinking and looking around the place without a real interest, which made the Omega wonder if it was something that he did, or if that the Alpha was disappointed that Tony wasn't here to escort him around, the Alpha just shuffled around and followed Steve when the Omega directs him to the guest room that Tony has prepared for him, he left the Alpha to refresh after that while promising that dinner will be prepared soon, which gained him nothing but silence in return…</p><p>
  <em>So much for a good first impression…</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Living with James, was not different than living with Tony, not because the man was a chattering and social person, but because the man always spent his time in his room… the only time Steve saw the man was at night when he was reheating the food that Steve made, before he returns back to his room and hides until next day, and no matter how Steve told his husband about his worries, the Alpha only shrug it off telling him that this was James's way of acting… that if his husband was home... because for the past month the Alpha never seemed to stay home that much, always away at the company and shrugging Steve's questions and pleas, something about an important deal that he needed to prepare for.</p><p>It hurt Steve how Tony practically starts living in his office, rarely coming home, leaving Steve wondering if the Alpha was doing OK, Steve, he gets bored, as much as he loves painting, he can't spend the whole day painting and drawing, nor he can spend it cleaning, he needed someone to talk to when he wasn't out with his friends or when they came to visit, and unfortunately, it seems that James wasn't all about talking, more of holding himself in his room without getting out unless it was the middle of night… though the blond really hoped that this will change soon…</p><p>Steve let out a sigh as he got out of his room, planning on making breakfast for him and for James, and Steve hoped that the man will share breakfast with him today, double hoping that the man wouldn't isolate himself in his room again leaving Steve wondering what he did wrong this time.</p><p>When Steve walked past the living room he stilled in his place, he didn't know what stopped him in his way, but when he strained his ears he picked up a faint whimpering, that made the Omega tense a little and walk inside the living room, his heart pounding in his chest thinking that something wrong happened.</p><p>Going inside, Steve paused when he saw James curling around himself, holding his head with both of his hands as he was lying on the floor, his breath coming out in short gasps as he choked on a whimper that wanted to leave his throat, and Steve didn't know what to do, should he rush to the man or should he call Tony?</p><p>The Omega took a shaky breath before saying fuck it when he saw a tear slip down the Alpha cheek which made the Omega rush toward the man while trying to be quiet lest he scared him. "James, do you hear me?" Steve asked which made the Alpha flinch at that and curl around himself tightly while trying to cover his ears. "James?" Steve lowered his voice as he places his hand on the man's shoulder gently, knowing that if Sam was here he would have snapped at Steve for being an idiot and touching a vet that was in one of his panic attack which would have given Steve a broken nose if James was violent.</p><p>Though the man didn't do anything of that sort, he didn't attack Steve nor did he flinch when he felt Steve's hand on his shoulder, and when James raised his head, his eyes weren't glossed over, lost in a painful world of violence and pain and explosions, no, the Alpha's eyes were clear, but they were clouded with pain like he was hurting physically, and the brunt closed his eyes and tighten the hold on his head which made realization painted the Omega face. Steve rushed quietly toward the curtains and closed them heading to the lights next, trying to make the room as dark as it can get, the Omega had never had any migraine before, but his mother did, so he knows what to do, though his mother's migraine never acted this badly as to make her cry on the floor as she held her head begging for mercy.</p><p>"James, relax…" Steve whispered to the brunt gently as he gently moved the man's head and put it in his lap, removing the Alpha's hands that were squeezing tightly, exchanging them for his as he starts massaging the Alpha's temples gently, moving from the temples to James's forehead and then back, letting out his scent hoping to calm the man down.</p><p>Steve didn't know how long he stayed here with James's head in his lap, but it was long enough that the Alpha dozes off, his breath returning to normal which made the blond man hum a little and his hand reached one of the small pillows on the couch to put it under the Alpha's head, as he stood up after that and rushing to the kitchen.</p><p>Once there Steve rushed to make coffee, knowing that caffeine helps, and hoping that it will help the brunt after he woke up from his light doze. The Omega paused a little wondering if he should make a cold or hot compress, then, in the end, he stilled on making both, hot compress, to relax the man's muscles, while the cold one to dull the pain, already knowing that the man was hurting more than Steve can imagine, considering that the Omega found him writhing on the floor.</p><p>When the coffee machine ding signaling to the blond that it did its job, the Omega carefully took the mug from the machine, putting it on a tray with the compresses, walking quietly to the living room, not wanting to make too much sound and disturbing whatever rest James was able to get after what took a place not half an hour ago.</p><p>"Hey…" Steve whispered to the man when he saw him awake and blinking, his eyes taking in the room with wonder. "Here, drink this; hopefully it will lessen the pain." Steve said as he took a seat near the Alpha, raising the coffee mug from the tray to give it to James, whose eyes never left Steve, even when Steve helped him to sit down and put the mug in his hands. "James?" Steve tilted his head which made the man blink his head and turn to his mug, taking a small sip while letting out a breath of relief at the taste. "Do you prefer cold or hot compress?" Steve asked, thinking that it will be better if he asked the man what he thinks, after all, the Omega didn't want to do more harm than good and trigger and even stronger migraine.</p><p>"No cold… please…" The man slurred which made Steve shush him gently taking out a hot pack and putting it gently around the man's neck, which got him a relieved breath from the man as his muscle seems to relax.</p><p>They didn't stay on the floor as long as Steve thought, but it was long for the man to have finished his coffee and look like he was going to fall asleep which made the blond raise his brow, he thought the coffee would have alerted the man to forget about sleep, but Steve know for a fact that not everyone who drinks coffee is affected by caffeine, Sam, always tell Steve that he usually falls asleep faster if he drank coffee before bed.</p><p>"Hey, let's take you to your room, you can sleep if you want, it will make the pain go away." Steve said gently, making sure to keep his voice down, the Alpha only blinked at that and turned to Steve like only now he realized that Steve was in the same room with him, something that the Omega didn't blame the Alpha for knowing that he had a tough time already, Steve was able to lead the man to his room and put him to bed, he was finally able to breathe, the whole journey Steve had to support the Alpha's weight, and the man was not small at all, and not to forget how the man kept staring at his face nonstop, which did make the Omega a little uncomfortable. After making sure the Alpha was situated on his bed, in a dark room, he left the Alpha to sleep, taking his phone out and sending a text to Tony, informing the man to go to the drug store and bring medicine for migraine, hoping that James will wake up without pain…</p><p>
  <em>He felt eyes watching him the whole time…</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>As much as Steve tried to tame the nervousness he was feeling he couldn't, his heat was a couple of weeks late, not something that Steve would have cared about that much considering that his heat was never on schedule, but this time the Omega felt different, and hope starts blooming in his heart. The blond tapped his foot as he waiting, excitement taking hold of him as he tried to stop himself from glancing at the lined sticks every five seconds, when his phone beeped, signaling for him that it was time, Steve rushed toward them and give a happy laugh at the positive sign he saw, happiness warming his body as he tried to stop himself from vibrating, and probably do something stupid like taking the car and driving toward SI where Tony was.</p><p>The man though only content himself with sending a text to his husband telling him to come earlier for dinner, which to his delight, the Alpha answered not five minutes later, informing Steve that he will be home earlier today, which made the Omega rush toward the kitchen to prepare a delicious dinner, humming happily all the while as his heart fluttered in his chest, happiness taking hold of Steve.</p><p>That was seven hours ago, and all the happiness that Steve felt in that time vanish, especially after the clock hit eleven and no sight of Tony yet, making the blond let out a tired sigh as he looked at the cold dinner with a sad look, taking everything in, he has made sure to make Tony's favorite, hoping to break the happy news to him with a pleasant dinner, but it seems that the brunet won't even come home tonight.</p><p>Steve took the small present box from the table, gazing at it with a little sadness and equal part anger, wondering why Tony would lie to him after promising that he will come, and to rub the salt on the wound, the Alpha hadn't even called or sent a text to inform him that he will be late, a complete radio silence… Steve deflate like a balloon when after checking his phone for the hundred times that day, he didn't see any missing calls or texts, making the blond wonder if he should bag the dinner in the fridge, considering that he has no appetite for today has vanished.</p><p>The sound of the door opening and closing made Steve look up hopefully, only to let out a sigh when he saw that it was only James, but the Omega smiled as he looked at the man who frozen in the doorway after he spotted Steve. "Do you want dinner? I am sure I can reheat it…" Steve said with a gentle smile, looking at the table trying to hide his grimace at how much food there was, he really wanted to check on the Alpha and make sure he was OK after what took a place this morning, but knows that the man won't appreciate it, just like he knows that deep down James will just retreat into his room, leaving Steve alone, which made Steve's smile slip for a second.</p><p>The Alpha looked around the place and then give a small nod, which made the Omega smile happily, hope taking hold of his heart as he rushes to reheat the food, trying not to feel sad when the Alpha tensed, not taking his eyes off him when he stood up to reheat the food, the blond didn't comment on how the Alpha stood in the doorway, he didn't comment on the eyes that took every move he made, he didn't comment on the hard unsmiling face, he just accepted them as a fact as he hummed a little, returning the dishes to their original places after they start steaming.</p><p>Once the food was on the table, Steve smile widen a little when the brunt came to sit on the opposite seat, even if the man was tense and distrusting, this was actually the first time Steve saw him in the same room without the man rushing out, they eat in silence, not because Steve didn't have anything to say, on the contrary, Steve has a lot of things to say to the man, but he doesn't even know how to start. "I am sorry…" Steve said after he opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say other than that, the confused look on the other man's face made the Omega give a tight smile. "I don't really know what I did to make you hate me, but whatever I did, I'm really sorry." Steve said, feeling uncomfortable when all James did was look at him with unblinking eyes.</p><p>"… I don't hate you…" James said, and to be honest, this was the first time Steve heard the man's voice, it was low and deep, so unlike his husband but the same in a way, the Alpha's words made Steve tilt his head, wanting more explanation than just these words. "I… I'm not good at the… being normal stuff… sorry…" The man murmured which made Steve 'oh' at that and give the man an encouraging smile.</p><p>"It's OK… it must be hard, being fresh out of the military…" Steve gently offered, knowing that it was always hard for soldiers after coming back from overseas; maybe he will ask his friend Sam for a bit of advice, the Beta usually knows what to do in this kind of situations, maybe he will even invite the Beta to see James, hoping that he will be able to help the man.</p><p>Steve's words seemed to have frozen the man in his place; it was a few seconds later he returned to his dish playing with his food. "Yeah… military…" The man whispered absently, picking on his food while taking a bite now and then before turning to Steve who was looking at his plate uncomfortable. "My… my friends call be Bucky… if you want you can call me that…" The Alpha offered as an olive branch, gazing at the Omega whose smile widen at that until he was beaming happily.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Bucky…" Steve said, feeling lighter than he felt in the last eight hours, the smile refusing to leave his face, as the finished dinner, and to his delight, Bucky even stayed with him when he starts cleaning, helping the blond and exchanging pleasant conversation.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening and slamming made the two of them frown, especially Steve who was still angry at Tony, planning on dressing his husband down for not coming nor calling, making the Omega worry about him sick. Whatever words Steve wanted to snap at the Alpha frozen in his throat, his eyes didn't leave the Alpha who was swaying every time he took a step after step inside of the house, and Steve didn't know what to do, frozen in his place wondering how his three years sober husband was drunk right now, the man knew that Steve hated alcohol, and he hated for his husband to be near it after nearly killing himself from alcohol poisoning, so why now of all times did the man decided to drink…</p><p>"W-what did you do, Tony?" Steve's voice cracked as he said those words, and he only realized he spoke when the Alpha turned to him and blinked his eyes, grinning when his sight felt on his Omega.</p><p>"Stevie!" The Alpha slurred as he changes his direction toward the frozen man, laughing as he nearly fell on his face when he tripped, but the man gains his balance back and walked toward the blond, hugging him with a happy growl. "Gosh… missed you…" The man murmured as he starts kissing Steve's neck, and it was only then that the blond regains himself and pushed Tony away while taking a step back.</p><p>"What did you do Tony?" Steve said desperately as he gazed at the Alpha with betrayal, which made the Alpha blink and frown at the loud voice the Omega was talking in. "You promised me you stopped drinking, Tony!" The Omega bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming a few more words at the Alpha, which made the man's frown deepened.</p><p>"It's just a drink! 'm not even that drunk!" The man defended as he tried to take a step toward his husband, and in the back of Steve's mind, he had to admit that he was impressed with how collected the man was in his speech. "Sorry babe, come on…" Tony said as he pulled Steve toward him and tried to kiss his lips only for the Omega to turn his head away.</p><p>"Let me go, Tony, I'm still angry at you." Steve said as he tried to push the man only for the Alpha to growl at that and pull the blond to him, and Steve hated how he didn't push Tony harder, fearing that he will hurt the man. "Tony, let go!" The Omega ended up snapping, fear rising inside, as the scent of whiskey brought unwanted memories back, making his breath speed up.</p><p>"Enough, Stark!" Bucky's snarled snapped Steve from the near panic attack he was about to have, and the weight of his husband was pulled away from him, which made the blond man take a few deep breaths as he backed away, gazing at his husband who was looking at his brother like he was going to kill him any minute now. "Steve, please go to your room, I will lead Tony to a guest room." Bucky said gently which made the blond relax a little and give Bucky a grateful nod at that as he took a step away only to hear a low growl that made the hair on Steve's body stand on its ends.</p><p>"Who do you think you are, ordering my husband?!" Tony screamed before he tried to attack his brother, which made the taller Alpha tense, especially when Tony attacked again, making Steve froze in his place as he took a step back followed by another, his breath speeding up as panic creeps inside of him and he took a step back but tripped and fell on his ass, but that didn't stop Steve from crawling away from the men that were screaming and raging at each other. <em>"It's your fault! It's all because of you he is like this</em>!" Tony screamed as he tried to punch his brother which the Alpha dodged and punching Tony on the face hard breaking the shorter Alpha's nose.</p><p><em>"My fault? This was never my fault; it was yours from the start! You were the one who abandoned him, you were the one who ran back to your whore taking his…"</em> screaming and snarling dominated the room, words being spoken but they were not one that Steve could focus on, he was on the floor holding his legs as he rocked back and forth trying to stop the freezing panic that made his blood run cold when he heard it, Steve felt like the whole universe stopped and all of his breath was stolen from him, he didn't even pay any attention to the men who were rolling on the ground and exchanging blows… his attention was attracted by a sound that was familiar in a way, it was so familiar it sounded like… sounded like…</p><p>
  <em>The sound of breaking glass…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluff, and poor Stevie! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Steve woke up, he woke up to a killer headache pounding in his skull, making him close his eyes tightly in hope of the headache going away soon, a few deep breaths later, the headache becomes bearable, and Steve was able to open his eyes and gaze around the place he was in, frowning when he saw that he was in his bedroom, but with no memory of how he got here.</p><p>"Steve?" Tony's voice was the reason that Steve's muscle tense, the memory of last night rushing to him, leaving him a shaky mess of confusion and pain and betrayal, tears prickle his eyes and he tried to stop shaking as he remembered what happened yesterday, how his husband returns home drunk, and how he started fighting with his brother, acting like Steve's opinion was nothing. "Oh, thank God babe, you made the two of us worry about you last night when you fainted!" Tony's words were the reason that Steve let out a noise of protest and raise himself into a sitting position, ready to snap at Tony to tell him that he was the reason for his passing out and that Steve didn't pass out for no reason!</p><p>But it ended with Steve freezing in his place when his eyes fell on Tony, taking in the man with wide eyes. Steve remembers the fight Tony had with Bucky, he remembers the punch that Bucky gave to Tony how the Alpha broke his brother's nose, he even remembers his husband's nose bruising and swelling up like a grape which informed Steve that it will take a long time for the Alpha to heal from such a sucker-punch. But the thing was, Tony's nose is… is all healed? Perfect? Wasn't broken? Steve doesn't know what to think anymore, as he spent the time looking at Tony's nose like it holds all the secrets to the universe. "…happened?" Steve's words trail off, the Omega not knowing what to say, his gaze never strays from the Alpha's nose.</p><p>When Tony came to him holding a glass of cold water ready to give it to him, Steve raised his hand and pressed it on his Alpha's nose, making the man give a confused noise of protest, but he let Steve press his fingers harder, inspecting the nose in his hand to his heart content, trying to wipe any makeup there is, but there was nothing, Tony's nose wasn't broken. "You passed out last night, that's what happened." Tony stated, still confused at Steve's action but gave him the glass of water, causing Steve to take the glass slowly, taking a few sips before putting it on the nightstand.</p><p>"Yes, after you came home drunk and fought with your brother!" Steve finally snapped, which made Tony raise his eyebrow, looking at Steve like he sported five other heads. "How could you do this to me, Tony? Why did you break your promise?" Steve's voice cracked, tears start clouding his eyes, which caused the Alpha jump in surprise and rush to him.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, first of all, I have never touched an alcoholic drink in three years! Second of all, what do you mean by me fighting James? Baby, do I need to call Bruce to come and check you? Did you hit your head when you passed out? You are making no sense!" Tony looked like he was a minute away from a full-blown panic attack, Steve even saw his Alpha's hands twitched near his pocket like he was ready to take his phone out and call Bruce.</p><p>"I mean you coming late last night after promising me to return home, you came home drunk Tony, you fought with your brother when he tried to pull you away from me! What do you mean I am making no sense? If someone you should call Bruce for then it's you!" Steve snapped, he was sure that his voice was loud enough to wake up the dead, he ignored how his husband gazed at him like he just killed his puppy, how dare his Alpha to look at him like that when it was Steve who was hurting on the inside?</p><p>"Love, I came home to you last night," Tony said gently, taking Steve's hands in his, massaging the Omega's hands with his strong ones. "You told me you have some important news for me, you even made me go and check on James, because he had a migraine early that morning, when we were having dinner, the three of us, you gave me this." Tony smiled as he let go of Steve's hands, taking the small box on the nightstand, near the glass water, making Steve wonder how he missed it. "I was so happy, Steve, and I… I made that stupid comment about going and getting a drink, then you start panicking and then you passed out… I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to cause you to stress, I'm so sorry." Tony whispered, clutching the box in his hands making Steve shake his head.</p><p>No, no, this wasn't what happened last night! Steve wanted to scream at Tony, he didn't pass out just because his husband mentions alcohol, that didn't happen. His husband returned home drunk, he was drunk and he made a pass at him and Bucky tried to stop him and the two of them fought. Yes, that was it. None of what Tony said was true, even if it somehow explained how Tony didn't sport the broken nose and black eye that Bucky gave him. Steve suddenly stood up, causing Tony to give a distress noise and stand after him, but Steve ignored him even when he felt faint all of sudden, he had to go and find Bucky, the other Alpha was with him last night, he will confirm what happened last night, he will tell him if Tony was lying to him, and Steve swears if Tony was lying, Steve was going to divorce him on the spot. "Bucky!" Steve called out happily when he saw the man in the kitchen sitting on the breakfast island, staring at the cup of coffee in his hands.</p><p>Hearing his voice, the Alpha raised his head and a relieved expression took over his face, he waved to Steve shyly giving him a hesitant smile when the Omega stopped in front of him. "A-are you OK? You scared us when you fainted last night…" Bucky whispered, staring at Steve than at Tony who was standing behind him, and Steve ignored how Tony's eyes were still on him, clouded with worry and concern.</p><p>"That doesn't matter right now; tell me Bucky, you and Tony fought last night, right? Tony came home late and drunk last night, you fought with him, and after that, I fainted, didn't I?" Steve asked, desperation coloring his voice, and fear start taking hold of his when Bucky threw him a confused and startled look, then he turned to gaze at Tony with an uncomfortable look on his face, like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach at that.</p><p>"No, he came home, six p.m., you made us a fancy dinner, and then you told Tony you are pregnant. You fainted after Tony starts talking about buying drinks or something…" Bucky said slowly, standing up and going to the sink to give his coffee cup a quick rinse. "Maybe you should take him to the doctor, Tony." Bucky said uncomfortably, before rushing out of the kitchen, but not before giving Steve a look like he was insane.</p><p>Steve on the other hand was frozen in his place, gazing at Bucky's back with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard from the Alpha, did the two brothers made this story up? But from the look in Bucky's eyes, the Alpha was clearing thinking that Steve was crazy, Steve practically scared the Alpha that he fled from here. "I'm… I'm not lying, Tony, I swear I am not…" Steve finally said after he was able to gather himself, tears start clouding his eyes as he gazed at his mate with confusion and fear, wondering what happened to him that he couldn't remember last night.</p><p>"Oh, baby, I know you are not lying." Tony started gently as he came to Steve and pulled him in a hug, making the Omega hide his face in his Alpha's neck as he tried to stop his sobs. "You probably had a bad dream and everything got mixed, though, James still didn't have to be so insensitive about it, but what can I say, he has the emotional capability of a cactus, I can't really blame him; tell you what, honey, why don't the two of us spend the day in bed? I already called in and took the day off, just for you, we can do anything you want, even if you want to catch up on those awful art documentaries." Tony whispered softly, wiping Steve's tears as the Omega sniffled and tried to calm down.</p><p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
</p><hr/><p>After that day, Steve can say that he wasn't feeling as well as he wanted to, a trip to Bruce's office with his husband informed him that it was normal at the beginning of pregnancy to become forgetful and sometimes have misleading memories, something about all those hormones shifting and changing. Steve, he was feeling guilty and a little sad for how he nearly accused his husband of breaking his promise to him, though, the Alpha only shook it off with a laugh, and start talking about doing a digital diary if Steve was going to be that forgetful, which did get a small smile from the Omega.</p><p>On the other hand, Steve still hasn't seen Bucky after that day, he probably scared the other Alpha to death if Bucky was getting out of his way to avoid him, which was making him sad, for he thought that he and Bucky had made good progress and became… well, friends, he had hoped the two of them became friends, but Bucky was still avoiding him like he was the plague.</p><p>But Steve wasn't thinking about that at all, not at all, because today was a really important day for him! Today he was having an appointment with Dr. Cho, the obstetrician that Bruce recommended to him. Steve can admit that he was excited, for there was the possibility of him doing an ultrasound and seeing his baby! Just thinking about seeing his little pup was making Steve gooey on the inside.</p><p>Steve sat on his chair looking around the place; his heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for his name to be called out. Steve turned his sight to his phone, feeling a little nervous as he raised the phone once again and press the call button; hearing the voice mail made Steve frown, a scowl nearly takes over his face, he can't believe it!</p><p>The thing was; Tony had promised him to come with him today. He had promised to never miss out on the first doctor visit with Steve, who was nervous as hell; he promised he will be here! But his appointment was approaching, and there was still no sight of his Alpha anywhere, and not only that; the Alpha wasn't answering any of Steve's calls or voice messages, leaving Steve a nervous mess full of anger at his husband's oversight. His husband always jokes about Steve's forgetfulness, while in fact, he was the one who seemed to forget everything and anything important that wasn't his job!</p><p>"Mr. Stark." Hearing his name startled Steve and caused him to jump out of his chair, looking at the woman like a deer caught in a headlight, the nurse though, was nice about it, as she gave him a gentle smile. The woman, whose name turned out to be Darcy, guided to the examination room, leaving Steve all nervous and jumpy as he waited for the doctor to show up. "Wait in her Mr. Stark. Dr. Cho will be with you any minute now." Said Darcy after leading him to sit on the chair when his legs couldn't support him anymore from how nervous he was, Steve, swallowed at that and nods his head in thanks as he saw the Beta leave feeling like he was going to be sick any minute now.</p><p>A minute passed, maybe hours? Steve didn't know or care about that, he was in his own little world, lost in fantasying about the child he was having, would they be a boy or a girl? Would they have blond hair or dark chocolate hair like his husband? Would they have his husband's beautiful eyes or his? So many questions that made heart pound and head spin. Steve's smile slipped and he sighs and looks down at his tummy, he caressed his tummy, as he felt sadness consumed him, this joyous day was supposed to be shared with his husband, who abandoned him for work. That made Steve glares at the floor and when the door opened he looked at the Beta that walked toward him with a sunny smile on her face.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Stark, I'm Dr. Cho." She said all on that with a smile taking the seat in front of him. After confirming his pregnancy, the doctor started asking him about his family's history of illness, asked him about his illness, if he was diabetic, if he was this if he was that, she asked him so many questions and she wanted him to take so many tests, Steve felt dizzy by the end of it, Steve looked at the sheet of paper in his hand, feeling nervous about the tests that were required of him.</p><p>Dr. Cho paused as she saw the nervousness on the Omega's face when his eyes fell on his tummy, she contains her sigh, where was his Alpha? Didn't the Alpha know that the first appointment was always important for the Omegas and they need their Alphas support? She wondered if the Alpha knew how the poor Omega was a step away from an anxiety attack. "Well, Mr. Stark considering that you are twelve weeks, would you like us to do an ultrasound? To check in on the baby," The doctor said; trying to cheer the Omega and take his mind off the dark thoughts he seems to head to, her words caused the Omega to look around in embarrassment and nod his head shyly. Dr. Cho smiled at that happily, probably thinking that he was adorable or something, because if one thing was known all of his friends told him that he looked adorable when he blush. The doctor leads Steve to the machine in the corner of the room, and Steve sat on the chair and raised his shirt making the woman hum. "Now, this is going to feel cold." She said making Steve jump a little as he felt something sticky and cold on his tummy, he gave the doctor a nasty look which caused the Beta to chuckled softly. It was a few seconds later that he was able to hear the sound of a heartbeat in the room, making Steve freeze, and as fast as he can he turn to the screen looking at the black and white image. "Look here Mr. Stark this is your baby." The doctor said happily as she draws a circle around something, Steve narrowed his eyes trying to see, he then felt his throat close up as he saw a peanut shape, he swallowed, feeling his eyes becoming glassy, and a happy sob left him.</p><p>God, how much does Steve wanted to share this happy moment with his husband, but the problem is, his Alpha wasn't with him, his husband thinks that his job is more important than him and the baby if today was anything to go by, just thinking about that caused Steve to sobs even louder and he tried to calm himself down, looking at the doctor who was gazing at him with a worried look on her face. "Can I… can I please have this picture printed?" Steve asked as he wiped his tears off, trying to calm himself down.</p><p>"Of course, Mr. Stark." The doctor agreed with a gentle look on her face and she turned to the machine, a few seconds later Steve was holding six small picture of his baby, which caused Steve to give a wide smile, a happy laugh wanted to be known as he gazed at the shape of the small peanut in the picture…</p><p>
  <em>This was his baby…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Returning home, whatever happy mood Steve was in has vanished when he remembered that Tony had abandoned him on the most important day of their life. That caused tears to threat and fall from his eyes once more, and for the fourth time that day, Steve cursed how the hormones were making his emotions go highway. Going inside the house Steve gave a few sniffs before wiping the tears off, pasting a smile on his face as he entered the house, wondering if Bucky or Tony were home.</p><p>Going inside, he stopped near the living room when he heard some grumbling from the living room, which caused him to go inside and see that the grumbling was coming from Bucky, who was sitting on the ground sewing what seems to be a shirt. "Bucky?" Steve questioned which made the Alpha snap his head toward him, looking like a dear caught in a headlight, Steve caught the scared look on Bucky's face, making him feel like his heart was about to break.</p><p>"I… I'm sorry, I… I will go…" Bucky said in a panicked rush, trying to collect all of his stuff that was on the floor, the action caused Steve to feel guilty like somehow this was his fault, and maybe it was, because why would Bucky act like he was scared half of the time when Steve or Tony saw him, he was probably afraid that they were both going to kick him out of the house, and so far the two spouses did nothing to make that fear cease, considering that the two of them were always too busy to give James the time of the day if it wasn't for dinner or when Steve felt bored enough that he wanted someone to talk to.</p><p>"No, no, Bucky, it's OK, please calm down." Steve offered gently with a smile, letting his scent out, hoping that the scent of a pregnant Omega will calm the Alpha enough that he won't feel threatened. A few seconds later Bucky seemed to calm down, but there was still uncertainly and fear in his eyes, Steve gaze the Alpha a soft smile on his lips as he came to sit near the Alpha on the ground, not wanting Bucky to feel like Steve was pushing on him his statue of being the Omega of the house. "What are you doing, Bucky?" Steve asked, taking in the sewing kit and the shirt in Bucky's hands, and it was then he remembered that Bucky only came in with a small duffle bag and nothing else, and he starts scolding himself how forgetful and unfair he was to Bucky since the Alpha start living here.</p><p>"Oh… I… I was sewing my shirt, it gets ripped a few days ago." Bucky explained as he starts inspecting the shirt for any other rip in it, causing Steve to press his lips tightly into a thin line as he gazed at the black shirt, he was sure that the shirt was familiar… it almost looked like the shirt dream-Bucky wore when he fought with dream-Tony.</p><p>"Say Bucky, why don't the two of us go shopping today?" Steve asked, a huge grin took over his face at the thought of being out of the house, maybe he will get to know Bucky better and the two of them will become friends! Bucky though only gave a choking noise as he gazed at Steve with wide eyes like Steve has lost his mind, but the Omega won't take any offense to it, it seems that Bucky was the shy type, too shy, and still didn't get the hang of being out of the military, Steve was sure that a day out will do Bucky good, the Alpha didn't leave the house since he came here! "Come on Bucky, you and me, just us! We can go shopping in any mall you want, I can even show you around Manhattan and you can see the changes that took place in the last decade! My treat I promise!" Steve was starting to get excited at the thought of finally leaving the house, and enjoying a day out, maybe he can sneak a dozen or two pieces of clothes in Bucky's dresser, the man doesn't seem to have much, and he was angry at his oversight, but not as angry as he was at Tony, for ignoring his brother or and not helping him financially when he was loaded and running SI.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't think I can get out, sorry…?" Bucky nervously said, and Steve saw how his hands clenched the shirt in his hands, and as much as Steve was going to hate himself for what he was going to do next, he can't let the Alpha stay any more minute inside the house, any hour now and poor Bucky will turn into a ghost!</p><p>"So… you are going to let a defenseless pregnant Omega walking in the streets of Manhattan alone?" Steve asked in a small voice, his lips trembled as he gazed at Bucky with wide shocked eyes. Steve didn't even need to count to three to see how Bucky's eyes widen with panic and shock; Steve thank his mother silently for signing him up for acting classes when he was young.</p><p>"No, no, no! I didn't mean that, I will go!" The Alpha waved his hands in a panicked fashion, causing Steve to let out a sniff, followed by muttering his thanks, all the while trying to stop himself from bursting in laughter; yes, Steve was feeling a little guilty for playing dirty and deciding to mess with Bucky's protective Alpha nature, but it was the only way to get the poor man out of the house, the man had been practically holing himself in his room for two months! Any more and he will turn into dust bunny!</p><p>It was an hour later that the two of them were walking inside the mall; Steve can see the amazement in Bucky's eyes, which informed him that he did a good thing in getting the poor Alpha out of the house. The two of them spent the time chatting as they went window shopping, that was until the Omega saw a shop with clothes that may be Bucky's style; feeling excited, Steve dragged a protesting Bucky inside and start looking at the clothes with fascination, heading to the shirts and going through them, taking a few and putting them in Bucky's arms, ignoring the Alpha's flushed face as he hissed at Steve, pleading with him to leave.</p><p>"Shush now, Buck, I told you my treat, do you really wanna say no and leave me alone? Do you have it in your heart to cause a pregnant Omega to cry?" Steve asked with wide eyes, causing the Alpha to snap his mouth shut, and to Steve amusement, Bucky was pouting, his pout lasted even when Steve was going through the clothes, he managed to get Bucky a lot of shirts he seemed to be comfortable with, a few pair of jeans, a few formal button-down shirts and a lot of underwear and shorts and few other things that he thought the Alpha will need, and that was only the first shop they went in, which made him thankful about the shop offering to deliver their purchases for them, it meant that Steve will have a lot of time taking Bucky to other shops.</p><p>"Isn't this too much?" Bucky asked when Steve survey their fifth shop, which was an amazing place selling winter wear, Bucky's uncomfortable tone made Steve gaze at the Alpha who looked like he prefers to be anywhere but here, Steve's eyes soften at that, and he gave the Alpha a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Trust me, Buck, nothing we purchase was too much, you need the clothes, autumn is coming, besides, nothing is too much." Steve gave Bucky a playful wink, turning to the coat rack, trying to find the perfect coat for the Alpha, the black coats was just too depressing and Bucky doesn't need any depressing colors right now, not even greys. Something caught Steve's eyes, making him turn fast to see what it was, only for a huge smile to take over his face, and he rushed toward the jacket he saw.</p><p>"What do you think?" Bucky asked nervously as he got out of the fitting room, Steve inspected the Alpha with a critical eye, his smile widen even more as he took in how the blue jacket fit the Alpha like it was made for him, which made Steve give a praise to his keen eyes for snatching that jacket before someone else did.</p><p>"Blue is really your color, it brings out your eyes." Steve answered him with a proud grin, causing the Alpha to give a small smile, and it was the first time that Steve saw the Alpha smiled ever since he starts living with them which made Steve a little proud of himself. "Say what, why don't we go to the barbershop we saw on the second floor, after that, we are going to the food court." Steve grinned as he held Bucky's arm in his, and start dragging him to the cashier, he wondered if they also have delivering serves, for Steve was sure he had bought half of their shop.</p><p>"Steve, I don't really think I can go in there…" Bucky whispered after Steve dragged him all the way to the barbershop, Bucky's words caused Steve to give the Alpha a look ordering him silently to explain. Now Steve wasn't someone who will shove his beliefs and orders down someone's throat, but Bucky was practically looking like a mountain man with his long shaggy hair and unkempt beard, he was sure that once the barber saw him, he will pray for mercy, Steve can vaguely remember Bucky's face the first time he came to live with them, and he remembered how youthful he looked with his clean face and kept hair. "I don't feel comfortable near sharp things, Steve…" Bucky whispered uncomfortably, like he was feeling ashamed, an action that caused Steve's face to soften.</p><p>"Don't worry, Bucky, I will be there… if you want I can hold your hand?" Steve offered, which made the Alpha pause for a few minutes before nodding his head in acceptance, which made Steve give him a reassuring smile as they went inside the barbershop to wait for Bucky's turn, Steve was never as grateful as he was when the barber was understanding Alpha and just gave him a smile when he explained about Bucky being a war vet.</p><p>"So what kind of hair cut are you going after?" The barber asked them as she gets everything ready, sending them encouraging look and soft smile when she was done. Bucky shrugged at the woman's question, but Steve saw how nervous and frightened the Alpha was, which made Steve squeeze his hand gently and turn to the woman with a smile.</p><p>"For the hair, a short straight formal style will do nicely, as for the beard, please shave it off, just looking at it make me cry." Steve joked, his words causing the woman to give a laugh and nod her head, Bucky on the other hand was pouting fiercely, but Steve took it as a win when the Bucky didn't flinch in fear when the Alpha start working on his hair.</p><p>Halfway done, with only the beard left to get rid of, Steve's phone starts ringing, which snapped him out of his chat with the barber and Bucky, he gave Bucky a reassuring squeeze before taking his phone to see who was calling, almost scowling when he saw that it was Tony; of course, Tony will call him now of all the time. Before Steve answered the phone he paused a little before turning it to the silent mood, not answering Tony's call, letting it go to the voice mail. Yes, it was petty of him, but Tony did the same thing to him, ignoring Steve's fifty-plus calls after he promised he will be with him today of all days.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Bucky asked with worry shining in his eyes, which caused Steve to shake his head and turn the table on their conversation, getting back to it while ignoring his phone that was buzzing like crazy, serve his Alpha right for ignoring him and their baby on the most important day in their life, after all, how many times was someone going to be a parent for the first time?</p><p>"My, my, where were you hiding?" Steve asked after the barber was done with Bucky, his words caused the Alpha to flush in embarrassment, now without the beard and long hair, Steve was finally able to see Bucky's face, and he had to say, the Alpha was handsome; the kind of handsome Steve would have tapped if he wasn't already married and pregnant, though he was 100% sure was going to keep that thought to himself, he doesn't need a jealous mate to start a fight with his poor antisocial brother.</p><p>After Steve was done paying the barber, he took Bucky to a homey hole in the wall restaurant, where the two of them could relax, the two of them spent the dinner joking and exchanging stories; Steve was so happy that Bucky opened up to him, the Alpha was shy, shyer than any Alpha Steve saw in his life, it was endearing. Bucky was so different from his brother, while Tony thrives in the spotlights, Bucky prefer the calm and quiet, it really made Steve warm on the inside that he was able to take Bucky out and show him around Manhattan. Poor Alpha, spending nearly twelve years of his life in the military and only now he returned home, of course, he will be unbalanced and confused by everything, Steve still couldn't get over how he and Tony didn't notice that his brother was suffering all alone.</p><p>"Are you going you answer that?" Bucky asked, pointing to the buzzing phone with his fry, before biting it, giving Steve a raised eyebrow when the Omega scowled at the phone and rejected the call, and the Omega was grateful that Bucky didn't point who the caller was, but was content getting to know each other.</p><p>"Nah, it's nothing important." Steve offered with a smile returning his attention to Bucky, who just nodded his head alone and didn't point out his lie. "So you said you used to draw in high school, tell me about your adventures, are you a good artist?" Steve challenged cheekily, stealing a fry from Bucky's plate, causing the Alpha to pout but the competitive light returned to his eyes as he told Steve all about the painting he used to draw in school.</p><p>
  <em>Steve was going to handle Tony later…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think?</p><p>No spooky things in this chapter!</p><p>Wait for the next chapter; it will be as spooky as I can make it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, a little bit of violence, maybe fluff, Tony being mean, and poor Steve! All reviews are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later; the two of them finally arrived at the mansion, both of them relaxed and content. Steve couldn't help but smile happily when he saw Bucky's face more open and relaxed since he started living with him and Tony, and it made Steve feel like he was able to accomplish something good. The two of them truly enjoyed their day out, exchanging funny stories and moments that happened a long time ago, Bucky finally opened up to him and told him about the art he used to make and about his days in the military, it made Steve truly happy that Bucky was getting out of his shell.</p><p>"C-can we go… I mean, if you don't mind, can we repeat this day again… soon?" Bucky asked shyly, and a smile couldn't help but make itself known on Steve's face, the Alpha was so cute! He was so shy, he probably still feel out of place, the poor man, spent all of his life in the military and the only friends he has are still overseas serving, Steve was probably his only friend if you didn't count his family; Steve can somehow understand why Bucky was so shy.</p><p>"Of course we can Bucky! You know I want to introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they will be happy to meet you, especially Nat." Steve said enthusiastically, sending Bucky a happy smile, and he was rewarded by getting a nod and a flush that took over Bucky's cheek causing them to turn pink.</p><p>Opening the door to the mansion, Steve was greeted by a scowling Tony, which caused the smile on Steve's face to slip, especially when Tony looked between him and Bucky and let out an angry snarl. "Where were you?" Tony growled as he stalked toward Steve, sending him a harsh glare that ordered him to spell everything up.</p><p>Steve was shocked, that was the only thing he could feel at the moment; he didn't know if his shock was about how Tony could act like this in front of his brother. It was then that anger replaced the shock he felt, anger at Tony for ignoring his calls, anger at him for abandoning him on the most important day of their life, anger at his husband for snapping at him when he was the one wrong, and the most important one, anger at his Alpha for embarrassing him in front of his brother. "Out…" Steve said through gritted teeth, it was the only word he can get out without him starting a shouting match with Tony; he doesn't want Bucky to feel out of place than he already was.</p><p>"Out? Is that the only thing you are going to say? Out? I want to know where the fuck were you! Calling me over and over again, making me think that something bad happened, only to ignore my calls, and you are telling me you were out this whole time?" Tony's words were shouted at him, and Steve couldn't help but feel embarrassed and hurt; Tony could have at least wait until they were in their room to start shouting at him like this. Why did he decide to humiliate Steve in front of Bucky? Now, any respect he was able to gain from the younger Alpha was probably dashed away with the wind, Bucky is probably thinking that he was a bad mate and an Omega, only disrespectful Omegas get shouted at like this.</p><p>Steve's voice vanished completely, and he had to try with all of his strength to stop the tears trapped behind his lashes from sliding down his face that was getting hotter and hotter by the second. It was one thing to be shouted at like this by his mate in front of his brother, it was another letting his mate and his brother witness his weakness. Steve could only take a deep breath and try to ignore the humiliation that made him hot, he had to stay strong, maybe he could drag Tony with him to their room, at least then whatever the Alpha wants to shout at him, he wouldn't feel this humiliating pain. "Can we please go to our room?" Steve asked, hating how small his voice was, hating that he was so close to crying in front of Tony and Bucky.</p><p>"Our room? No! We are not going to our room until you tell me where you have been! Did you know that I had to leave in the middle of an important meeting because you didn't stop calling me? Do you know what you did? I had one job, and that was to make Wakanda Enterprises sign a contract with us, one damn job, and you ruin it with your constant calling! And when I'm finally home, you tell me you were out without even telling me where! What the fuck, Steve?" Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop a sob that wanted to get out, he never felt this small, not since he was fifteen years old nothing, who lived with a drunk and abusive father.</p><p><em>Please, stop</em>… Steve wanted to beg his husband to stop, he already humiliated him enough as it was, Steve knows that he was wrong too, but that didn't mean his husband has to overreact when he was the one who starts this chain, Tony lied to him about not having any work today so that the two of them can go to the doctor together, he promised him the two of them will have today to themselves. What Steve got was an absent husband who blamed him for his business meeting being ruined, a husband who abandoned him for the whole day and insulted and humiliated him in front of his brother; Steve could have handled this any day by brushing his husband's act away and try to explain to him what wrong they both did, but not today, not today, because… because…</p><p>"Enough, Tony… that's enough." Steve raised his eyes when he heard those words, turning to the source to see Bucky giving his husband a harsh look; Steve wouldn't lie, the face Bucky was sporting was scary, the blank mask on his face mixed with the cold as winter eyes made a shiver run down his spine, and maybe it did something to Tony, because the Alpha turned his glaring eyes from Steve to Bucky.</p><p>"You? You!" Tony growled as he advanced toward Bucky, ignoring how Bucky tensed like he was preparing to go into a fight, the sight in front of him shook Steve, it reminds him of that dream. "It was you who took him out! What was your plan huh? What did you think you were doing by taking my husband out, who do you think you are?" Tony snapped, causing Steve to flinch; pain and hurt took over Steve's heart, not only he caused his husband to get angry with him, he caused him to fight with his brother, what has he done?</p><p>Biting his lower lip to stop his lips from trembling, Steve put his hand in his light jacket, pulling out a small envelope, taking one picture, and hiding it in his pocket before turning to Tony, taking a deep breath, hoping that his voice won't break. "Congratulation, Mr. Stark." Steve said, thrusting the envelope in Tony's hands, causing the man to stop on his advance and gaze at the envelope in confusion. "You wanted to know the reason I was out, didn't you? Well, here it is. Now if you excuse me, I'm heading to bed, come and talk to me when you cool down." As fast as he can Steve walks away, begging his shaky legs to hold him up until he was out of sight before they collapse, causing him to be humiliated more than he already was.</p><p>
  <em>He never felt this betrayal before…</em>
</p><hr/><p>The silence that blanket the place after Steve left was suffocating; Tony could do nothing but look up at James who was glaring at him with disgust and hate shining in his eyes. "Like father like son; don't you think big brother?" James asked with a mocking tone, and Tony tried hard not to bristle at the way his brother was talking to him, James always hated them, all of the Stark family, so it was no surprise that he will sneer and mock him at him when they were alone. "Does that scene remind you of anything? Because it sure as hell does; remember when your father did the same thing to my mother? Not even giving her the respect of solving the problem in the secrecy of their own bedroom, instead, he screamed at her in front of Stane and all the servants, do you remember what happened after that big brother?" James asked in a faux innocent voice as he tilted his head, his words causing Tony to grit his teeth, trying to shove the unpleasant memories away.</p><p>Tony hates this; he hates having to deal with James, just as much as James hates dealing with all of the Stark family. But they were brothers, and being brothers meaning that they won't abandon each other, even if it meant that the only way for them to be civil with each other is if there was someone else with them in the room even if it was for a second. "Buck-" Tony tried to say through his gritted teeth, which only gained a growl from his younger brother.</p><p>"Don't." James hissed as he took a step toward Tony, making the shorter Alpha take one back. "Don't ever call me by that name, not you nor is your family allowed to call me by that name, not after what you did!" James snapped causing Tony to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something that he will regret.</p><p>"We did it for your own good, James." Tony said as straightening himself, trying to show James that he wasn't affected by the way he was talking down at all, his action only gained him a snort from James and a sneer of disgust. "Just tell me, what did you think you were doing by taking Steve away huh? What was your goal? Obviously, he would have answered the phone after the first time I called him, <em>what did you do</em>?" Tony narrows his eyes, letting some of his scent lack into the air around him, which got him nothing but a scrunched nose in distaste.</p><p>"<em>Don't you dare and act like you are the victim here</em>!" James snarled, his loud voice made Tony wince, and he glances at the stair for a second, afraid that Steve will come down to investigate the noises.<em> "You are not the victim here, nor will you ever be the victim no matter how much you try to fool all of us! You want me to tell you who was the true victim in all of this? It's the Omega that you took for grant!"</em> James hissed, causing Tony to surpass his snarl and rein his inner Alpha before he attacked his younger brother.</p><p>Tony took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before facing his brother once more; opening his eyes, Tony was greeted with the blank face and dead eyes of his brother, that was the only face Tony knew, the only look James bestow upon the Stark family since he was a five years old piece of nothing that finally made himself into something. Tony hate him, he hates him for stealing whatever piece of attention from their father when he couldn't, and he hated that he was forced to consider him a family and a brother, but want it or not, his father has that strange fascination with James, which meant he was forced to tolerate that bastard, he hated that love/hate relationship that was the base that the Stark family build all of their relationships on.</p><p>"My, my, James, this is the first time I see so many emotions passing over your cold face; if I didn't know any better I would have thought you have a crush on Steve." Tony cross his arms over his chest and gave James a smug challenging smile. "It's really funny that you think you have a chance with Steve; you, nothing but a killer that doesn't have a thing in his name, tell me, did you really think that he will ever feel something for you?" Tony grin, challenging James to say something that will prove him wrong.</p><p>The slow smile that took over James's faces made a shiver run down his spine, especially the smugness that dripped from it. "I think that Steve will prefer a killer over someone who ignores their own child and mate, don't you think?" James answered sweetly as he pointed to the envelope in Tony's hands causing the Alpha's eyes to widen.</p><p>"It can't be…" Tony breathed out as he ripped the envelope, his breath hitching when the ultrasound pictures greeted him, making Tony pale as realization painted itself over his face, when he raised his eyes toward James; the Alpha was looking at him with his emotionless face, causing something inside Tony to snap at that. "You! Ever since you came here, ever since you showed your goddamn face here… all of this is your fault!" Tony snarled as he rushed toward James, punching him with all of his strength causing the Alpha to stumble and fall down.</p><p>Tony furrow his brows at James actions, he knows his brother, he also knows that a loose punch like this would have made James dodge it, not stay in his place and gaining a black eye in the process, why would James do that? He will gain nothing from this, unless… "Bucky!" Steve's panicked voice made Tony's eyes widen in disbelieve, his jaw fell when he was pushed by Steve who rushed toward James to check on him. "What did you do Tony?" Steve snapped after checking over James and help him sit up, Steve than stood up and glare at Tony with anger that caused the Alpha to take a step back.</p><p>"You don't understand Steve! It was his fault, ever since he came into our home, why are you protecting him?" Tony said desperately, hoping that Steve will listen to him this time, he wanted his mate to believe him, doesn't he understand that this was all James fault, that ever since the younger Alpha arrived, their lives turned upside down.</p><p>Steve's jaw dropped, and disbelieve colored his eyes as he gazed at Tony. "Are you out of your mind?" Steve whispered, causing Tony to back away a little, what James did that Steve, docile and loving Steve, talked back to him? "You blame your own brother for your shortcoming? What the hell happened to you?" Steve's voice cracked, taking a step back when Tony reached out to touch his arm. "This is not you Tony, this is not you! Ever since you start taking extra hours at SI you changed, it's your father, isn't it? He stuffed your mind with his ideals again, is that it?" Steve asked, his eyes pleading with Tony, silently ordering him to explain himself.</p><p>The shock was so great that Tony couldn't answer, he couldn't believe that Steve was taking James's side; James, who caused everything to go wrong in their lives, ever since he stepped inside this house. Steve gave a broken sound when Tony didn't answer him; he bit his trembling lip before leading James to the kitchen, probably to put some ice on the swelling eye…</p><p>
  <em>Tony, though, he couldn't help but feel that he missed his chance…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Two weeks after his fight with Tony, everything was still tense; no matter how much Steve tried to clear the air with his Alpha, Tony distance himself from him more than he has in the past two months. It was crushing Steve, pressuring him constantly, and nearly drove him to tears a few times; his husband was pulling away from him.</p><p>Steve let out a heartbreaking sigh, he was sitting with his best friend Natasha; he only just now finished telling her about Tony's actions and his distance in the past few months. Steve sniffled, ignoring how the Alpha sitting in front of him hissed in anger like she was an angry dragon who found her next target, which turned out to be his husband. "It's not like we couldn't solve the matter; he just refuses to sit with me for five minutes and talk. God, it hurt when the only way for the two of us to connect these past few months was sex; I feel like a whore every time he leaves me alone in bed to go to work." Steve's voice cracks as he said those words, causing Natasha to snarl in rage.</p><p>"I will kill him, that's it; I will finally do what I have dreamed of for years and kill him!" Natasha hissed, huffing and buffing until Steve sends her a teary look, begging her silently to stop because then he will start crying for real. Natasha, God bless her; realize how close Steve was to a meltdown, and calmed down, giving Steve a loving and supportive smile. "Now, let's ignore that good for nothing Alpha, which I told you not to marry. Let's talk about something more cheerful; like that hunk of a brother he has…" Natasha wiggled her eyebrows as she said those words, causing Steve to snort and give a weak laugh.</p><p>"Nat, he is my brother-in-law!" Steve shook his head at his friend's pout, turning his attention to his melting ice-cream; letting out a sigh, Steve picked up a cherry and put it in his mouth sending Natasha a mean look. "Besides, did you forget that I'm married? I don't do cheating if that what you were implying." Steve said as he chewed his cherry, getting an eye roll from Natasha.</p><p>"God, you are really an angel; an angel your idiot husband doesn't deserve." Natasha grumbled to herself as she took a sip from her coffee. "<em>It's not cheating if Tony did it first</em>." Whispered Natasha to herself, giving Steve a mysterious smile when he scowls at her; his friend's sense of humor was always the worse, it always made Steve feel bad more that it made him feel good. "Anyway, tell me, what's your new boy toy work as? You said he was in the military, what branch?" Natasha changed the conversation one hundred and eighty degrees, and Steve welcomed that change.</p><p>"A foot soldier, I think? He was in the 107th, his rank was a Sargent; Sargent James Stark. That's what Tony told me before he arrived, impressive, right?" Steve smiled, causing Natasha to chuckle to herself and shake her head, she was probably thinking that he thought everything about James was impressive, which was not that far from the truth, unlike his husband, Bucky was a self-made man, not like his husband who will inherit SI when Howard retires.</p><p>"You know, I have a friend in the military, I can force him to do a little tinkering about your precious Sargent, after all, only the best for my BFF." Natasha gave a predatory grin, causing Steve to snort and put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth before he starts laughing at the expression on her face.</p><p>"Sure, why not?" Steve joked, letting out a satisfied sigh when he finished the ice cream, when he looked up, he frowned when he saw that it was time for him to go home. "I need to get home Nat, I have to start working; if you come over tomorrow I will be done with the portraits by then." Steve smiled at his friend and agent, getting ready to leave, only to be stopped by Natasha who raised his messenger bag and raising her eyebrow at his forgetfulness, causing Steve to chuckle sheepishly; he didn't know what he would have done without Natasha and her always saving him.</p><p>"Sure, if I come it means I can check that sexy ex-military while I am at it, tell me though, is it true that he is taller than your man?" Natasha leaned over and whispered her question, a knowing smug smile taking over her face, causing Steve to laugh and nod his head; Natasha seemed to be in a cheerful mood today, he wonders what happened to cause her to be this happy.</p><p>"See you later!" Steve waved to his friend which got him a wave and a thumb up from his friend; Steve hum to himself as he went to his car; already thinking about the new paintings he will start drawing once he returns home. Getting inside his car, Steve let out a sigh, wondering what he will do to gain Tony's attention this time; maybe he should chain Tony to bed so he will listen, that thought caused Steve to let out a soft laugh and he turns to put the messenger bag on the seat beside him, only…</p><p>
  <em>A red envelope with a golden star caught his eyes… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think?</p><p>Tony what did you do?</p><p>And the tension is rising!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, creepiness, smut, and poor Stevie! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve frown as his gaze fell on the envelope; Steve couldn't help but blink his eyes, a little surprised and confused, wondering from where did the envelop came. Steve was sure he shut and locked the doors and windows when he got out of the car; he was sure that when he went to see Natasha there was no envelope in the car, unlike now.</p><p>Shrugging, Steve threw his messenger bag in the back seat before turning to the envelope and picking it up. Steve ran his hand gently through the red envelope, gazing at the red star in the middle with a thoughtful look. Turning the envelope in his hands a few times; Steve sighed and decided to open the envelope.</p><p>
  <em>You have got lucky seven in your eyes, and a perfect infinity for lips…</em>
</p><p>"Oh…" Steve can only let out a breath, his face turning hotter by the second as a blush taking over his whole body. It had been years since Steve heard these words; these words were the stupid but endearing pickup line his husband use the first time they met. Steve couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't believe that Tony still remembered (And of course it was Tony! Only his husband knows about these special words that Tony whispered to him the day they met), even when he seemed distant and uncaring ever since he started working extra hours in S.I.</p><p>Steve remembered how he met Tony years ago, how the two of them met by chance because of Natasha; Steve remembered the way Tony gazed at him, with wide eyes full of interest and a dropped jaw. At that time, such a thing had made Steve very uncomfortable; being fresh out of college and having spent years and years surrounded by uncaring cold Alphas who only wanted him for something or another, it was hard being around an Alpha who acted... differently.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, I just…" Tony stood in front of Steve gazing at the Omega with wide eyes full of wonder like he was studying something that couldn't even be true; the action of the strange Alpha (Who later Steve will find out was The Tony Stark) caused Steve to shift in his place uncomfortably, wondering if he should back away and make a run for it. Steve knows that by the end of the night he will need to apologize to Natasha for bailing on her; even when it was Natasha's fault for bringing him to this event after Steve continued to say 'No' for like a million time. "You just… you have got a lucky seven in your eyes." Steve paused at these unusual words, gazing at the Alpha who seemed to really look at his eyes, not sneaking a glance at his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do I?" Steve remembered asking, wondering to himself if he should just walk away from the strange Alpha, or stay here and see where this was going to go; Steve won't lie though, he was curious about the Alpha's words. It was the first time an Alpha pointed toward Steve's eyes and not one of his 'assets' as many Alphas liked to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and a perfect infinity for lips…" Tony whispered blinking his eyes before his face flushed a beautiful pink color like he just realized what he said; Tony apologized to Steve as fast as he can before leaving Steve alone in the gala, gazing at Tony's back that was getting smaller and smaller. It was the first time Steve felt amused and hopeful by an action an Alpha made, he didn't feel any disgust, hate, fear, or annoyance; just content and a little happiness. If Steve wanted to go and talk with the Alpha and get to know him better, no one needs to know…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the end of the night, Natasha arranged a date for both of them…</em>
</p><p>Steve still remembers how happy he felt that day, when Tony, an Alpha, just compliments him for the sake of telling him that he was beautiful, and not because he planned on getting in his pants. Reading these words once more made longing envelope Steve; it had been such a long time since Tony and Steve had a time for themselves.</p><p>Maybe this was Tony's way of apologizing? Granted Steve would have said yes as soon as Tony said sorry, it was still sweet of Tony to send him this note. Maybe it was Steve's fault as it was Tony's; admittedly, ever since the pregnancy was confirmed, Steve and Tony spent their time pushing each other away than spending their precious time together as they should.</p><p>Grinning to himself, Steve put the letter back in the envelope, his heart pounding more wildly in his chest as he turned the key, making the engine give a loud purr as it came to life. Tony was nice enough to extend an olive branch in Steve's way, it was only the right that Steve do the same; this was Tony, after all, when the Alpha knows he did something wrong, he will desperately try to make it right.</p><p>Steve bit his lower lip, excitement warming its way through his heart at the thought of finally getting his husband back from whatever headspace he had been in for a few months now. Maybe they will have a date night with just the two of them; no thinking about S.I., about Howard, even Bucky. It will be just Tony, Steve, and their baby…</p><p>
  <em>Steve couldn't wait to see Tony…</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You look… happy." Bucky stated after he raised his eyes from the book he was reading to take Steve in, giving a smile as he saw Steve skip to the living room to look around. Steve was nearly vibrating in his place, the huge smile refusing to leave Steve's face as happiness continued to run through him. Steve was defiantly walking on cloud nine, the happiness the note Tony left for him in his car was still running inside him like mad.</p><p>"I am happy." Steve grinned, wondering if he was going to embarrass himself in front of Bucky if he told him what happened. "Do you know where Tony is?" Steve asked instead, trying to ignore how Bucky frowned at the mention of Tony's name; it was probably because the two of them fought once more as they did in the past few weeks, but Steve wasn't going to let this ruin his good mood not when Tony was finally reaching out to him.</p><p>"His office… he came from the S.I. to take something or stay? I don't really know…" Bucky grumbled, returning back to his own book, muttering something under his breath that was too low for Steve to hear but it made Steve concern at the dark look in Bucky's eyes and how the Alpha held his book tightly. Steve promised himself that he was going to talk with Bucky later, he just need to catch Tony first before his husband make a run for it, and then Steve wouldn't see him until it was dark again.</p><p>"Thanks, Buck, talk to you later!" Steve called out, sending Bucky a grateful smile as he made his way toward his husband's office, wondering what Tony was going to do when he will see him. Running his hand through the envelope in his pocket, Steve smiled a flush taking over his face when he reached his husband's office.</p><p>"Come in…" Tony's voice made Steve squirm in his place after knocking on the door; it has been weeks since Steve heard his husband's voice unless it was a voice mail telling him that he was going to be late for dinner once more. Opening the door, Steve couldn't help the amusement he felt when he found his husband frowning at the piece of paper in his hand, as if the existence of that paper should be illegal. "Steve?" Tony blinked his eyes when he saw Steve standing near the door.</p><p>"Hey, Tony…" Steve muttered shyly, a soft smile taking over his face as went inside the office closing the door behind him, taking in Tony who gave him a tired smile. God, it has been such a long time since the two of them were together in the same room. "I read the note you left for me… did you mean what you said?" Steve's voice trembled as he asked the question that had been running inside his mind since he found that letter; Steve know it was silly being hung up on a stupid pickup line, but it was their line. <em>It was</em> <em>their line</em>. it was Tony's way of asking for a new start, that's what he probably meant by putting it in Steve's car. After all, the only other person who has the spare keys was Tony, and his husband clearly used them before getting back home. That was the only conclusion that made sense to Steve, especially when S.I. was five minutes away from the café Natasha and Steve went to.</p><p>It seemed to take a moment or two for Tony to catch on, but once the realization hit, he gave Steve a small smile, causing the Omega's heart to pound uncontrollably in his chest. "Of course I meant it, Steve…" Tony smiled, standing from his chair and walked toward Steve standing before him; an action that nearly made the Omega jump from his place in happiness. "I know I haven't been here these past few months as I should… that is why I…" Tony started, but Steve didn't let his husband finish.</p><p>Steve moved quickly, crashing his lips with Tony's causing his Alpha to grunt in surprise, but Tony didn't seem to mind as he starts kissing Steve as fervently as Steve did. They navigated their way through the office, stumbling every now and then but refusing to part. By the time they'd made it to the sofa, their kiss had turned into something more hungry and urgent. Steve took Tony's bottom lip between his teeth, surprising the Alpha. He used that chance to push Tony backward onto the sofa. Tony looked up at him, somewhat shocked and aroused at the same time, making Steve smile and bit his lower lip.</p><p>"Apologies accepted, right now, I want to show you how much I love being your Omega." Steve winked then climbed onto the sofa, straddling Tony's legs, being mindful of his pregnant belly. He ground down, slowly, soliciting a low moan from the Alpha as their cocks brushed against each other. Steve knew they were moving way to fast, and that they both should talk first before jumping each other's bones... but it had been such a long time</p><p>Steve leaned down, taking Tony's mouth in another heated kiss. He tried his best to multitask, unbuttoning the silky shirt his husband was wearing as best he could try not to spend too much time trailing his hands over every bit of newly exposed flesh of his husband's chest along the way. Once the shirt was opened, Steve got to work on Tony's pants only to have the man push his hands away.</p><p>"I appreciate what you're doing, but at this rate, it might take another year before we're both finally naked…" Tony groan and gingerly moved Steve off of him in order to stand to undress, causing Steve to whistle at the exposed flesh which made Tony grin; it had been months since the two of them truly enjoyed themselves.</p><p>Steve removed his pants, and then looked to Tony, expectantly. When Tony looked at him, confused, Steve smiled and gave a fond sigh. "You always say this sweater makes me look like a present, all wrapped up, so I wanted to give you a chance to unwrap me." Steve stated, gazing at his Alpha through his bangs, playing with the hem of his baby blue sweater.</p><p>Tony's eyes darkened almost instantly at the invitation. Tony reached up to run his hand under Steve's neck, causing Steve's breathes to hitch when Tony's fingers touched his scent glands. They both stood completely naked, cocks standing at attention in anticipation for what was to come. Tony pulled Steve towards him and fell back onto the sofa, sharing a languid kiss. Tony's hands began to roam, circling Steve's hole, and almost as if on cue, Steve felt a rush of slick between his legs.</p><p>"Oh honey, is this all for me?" Tony asked, grunting when Steve took hold of his cock; Tony turned his head to the side kissing Steve's neck, it was a few seconds later before Tony starts running his hands through the slick, letting out a moan when the scent of his aroused mate became stronger and stronger.</p><p>"All for you…" Steve breathed, letting out a sigh as he felt Tony's fingers breach his entrance. Tony was always deft with his fingers, and tonight was no exception. He worked his digits expertly, drawing moan after moan out of Steve. After several minutes, Steve gently nudged Tony's hand away, earning himself a look of concern, to which he shook his head. "I told you I wanted to show just how much I love being yours. Let me take care of you, Tony." Steve whispered, maneuvering them back to his initial position atop of Tony.</p><p>Steve slowly raked his hands down the Alpha's body, admiring Tony's torso. Without a single warning, once his hands reached Tony's waist, Steve swiftly leaned over, taking the cock below him into his mouth. Tony gave a punched out groan at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Steve's throat, and Steve preened at that. His goal for the night was to do nothing but make Tony feel good, and it seemed that he was off to a great start.</p><p>As Steve continued to suck the cock in his mouth, he felt Tony's hand in his hair; a signal that the Alpha was close. He slowly pulled off, taking time to swirl his tongue around the head before letting the cock slip from his lips. Tony reached down, pulling Steve up towards him to lazily kiss him. Steve knew this was a ploy to give Tony a break, for him to cool his down a little before they went any further, but Steve couldn't wait. He took Tony in hand and stroked a few times before lowering himself on the Alpha's cock. Both men let out a low moan as Steve continued to take more of Tony in until he was fully seated.</p><p>"God fucking dammit, baby; you feel amazing, sweetheart." Tony ground out through his teeth, trying to keep himself calm. Taking a few minutes to calm down before he starts moving his hips to thrust into Steve's tight wet heat.</p><p>It took a few minutes for them to find a rhythm, but once they did, they moved together as if performing a choreographed dance. Each thrust was perfectly matched, their hips circling and swiveling beautifully. Even the sound of skin on skin accented by moans had a musical quality to it that made everything seem that much more sensual, more beautiful, more perfect.</p><p>Tony repositioned himself slightly and with every thrust, he hit Steve's prostate, dead on. The omega knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he refused to come without Tony's knot buried inside of him. Steve knew just what to do to make that happen.</p><p>"You feel so good, Tony; so fucking good." Steve looked down at his lover as he spoke, leaning down to steal a kiss. "I love feeling you so deep inside me, filling me up. You're the only Alpha who could drive me wild like this, who could take me like this. Your knot is the only knot I need, and I need it, <em>now</em>. Come inside me, baby, fill me with your cum, and let me feel your knot." Steve stated breathlessly causing Tony to moan loudly,</p><p>Tony began to thrust faster and deeper the more Steve spoke. His movements became more haphazard as he got closer to his climax. Steve raked his nails down Tony's chest, letting out a strangled 'fuck' on a particularly good thrust. Steve locked eyes with the man beneath him and smiled. "Mark me, make me yours. Knot me, <em>Alpha</em>." Steve whispered, wishing desperately that Tony would finally mark him as his.</p><p>Tony grabbed two handfuls of Steve's ass, pulling his cheeks apart as he quickly drove his cock into the Omega, once, twice, before he let out a strangled groan. He came for what seemed like five solid minutes, driving deeper and deeper as Tony's knot started to swell. Right before he'd grown to full size, Tony pulled Steve down, kissing his harshly swallowing Steve's shout's as the Omega releases as he felt Tony's knot locking inside him.</p><p>They lay on the sofa in silence, save for the sound of them trying to catch their breath. Steve wanted to broach the subject, of why Tony still refused to mark him even after two years of marriage, but Steve decided to do it another time, he didn't want to ruin the good time he was having with Tony because he couldn't wait.</p><p>By the time, Tony's knot had gone down; Steve had managed to doze off. Steve felt the draw of sleep pulling him further as he snuggled closer to the man beneath him. He knew that at some point they'd need to talk this all over, but Steve couldn't hold back a smile as he looked up at Tony.</p><p>"Wow, if I know you will be all fired up about me having a vacation, I would have taken one sooner." Tony murmured kissing Steve's forehead, causing the Omega to blink his eyes and look at Tony; the sleepiness leaving him as confusion took over him.</p><p>"Vacation? Your note didn't mention a vacation, Tony." Steve stated in confusion, causing Tony to blink his eyes and look at Steve like he was crazy, something that made Steve shift uncomfortably on top of Tony. "Tony, the note you left for me in the car didn't say anything about a vacation." Steve said as he sat up, the drowsiness leaving him causing him to become wide awake.</p><p>"In your car? Baby, I left the not near the nightstand before I went to work, I know nothing about the note you are talking about." Tony said, shifting nervily in his place, causing Steve's breath to hitch as dread took over him replacing the happy feeling he had.</p><p>"But… but… I found this in my car!" Steve started getting off Tony, ignoring the cum running down his thighs as he went to his jeans to pull the letter, giving it to his husband who was frowning as he took the letter from Steve's hand, ripping the envelope and taking the note to read and reread it; Tony's eyebrow raised at the words, looking up at Steve when he was done.</p><p>"Are you sure this was the only note you found? What about the note I left for you?" Tony asked, causing Steve to furrow his eyebrow and shake his head; Steve didn't find any note near the nightstand when he woke up this morning. "Are you sure?" Tony stressed, causing Steve to tense and gaze at his husband with a frown.</p><p>"I am sure Tony." Steve stated, feeling so uncomfortable standing naked in front of his husband; Steve shifted in his place before going to pick up his clothes from the ground, redressing himself, trying to ignore how sticky and sweaty he was, he will shower later. Tony catching on to Steve's discomfort so he went to redress himself, sending Steve worried looks now and then.</p><p>It was a few seconds later that the sound of breaking glass, made Tony and Steve flinch, and then Steve let out a shout of alarm when the sound happened once more, but closer this time; turning around Steve's eyes widen when he saw realize the office window lying in broken pieces on the ground. Tony snarled and ran toward the window, looking outside trying to catch the person who threw the rock that was now lying near the bookshelf.</p><p>The office door was knocked on frantically then, causing Steve to flinch and turn to the door, relaxing slightly when he heard Bucky's frantic voice behind the door. "Oh thank God you two were OK." Bucky murmured when his eyes fell on Steve and Tony, who was frowning when he caught the sight of Bucky.</p><p>"Do you know what happened?" Tony asked, stalking to Steve and pulling him away from Bucky, causing Steve to shift uncomfortably when he became the center of attention of the two Alphas. God, could the two of them act like civil people for an hour? Someone just trespass on the property and broke the office window!</p><p>"No, I was reading in the living room before someone broke the window there, when I went to chase them I found this on the porch." Bucky shifted uncomfortably before showing Steve and Tony the picture. Steve's face paled when he saw the picture in Bucky's hand, as for Tony, the Alpha let out an enrage snarl when his eyes fell on the picture.</p><p>The picture had both Tony and Steve in it, from the angle of the picture it looked like someone was standing outside of the office when they took it. Both Tony and Steve were kissing and holding each other wearing the same clothes they were wearing now; what made Steve pale though was the words that were written under the picture in a red sharpy.</p><p>
  <em>You will regret this…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think?</p><p>I'm so, so sorry for not updating this story for the past few months.</p><p>Life was hectic and I didn't have a lot of time to write this.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise to update the next one soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, a little bit of violence, Tony being mean, and poor Steve! All reviews are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve shook a little as he tried to make sense of what he had experienced in the past hour; part of him was still in shock, while the other was shaking in fear at the events that took place not too long. Tony, his Alpha was still on the phone, screaming at police to hurry up, giving his back to Steve and Bucky as he cursed loudly. Turning toward Bucky, Steve winced when he finally noticed the injury on the Alpha's face, how did Steve not notice? Bucky's face was a bloody mess on one side; his left eye had a serious cut above it and the beginning of a bruise.</p><p>"Come sit, let me treat this…" Steve whispered his voice refused to come out normally, fearing that whoever trespassed into their home was still there. Guiding Bucky with him, Steve went to the kitchen to find the first aid kit he always kept in full stock, a habit he couldn't shake no matter how many years that passed. "Please take a seat, Bucky; I will come in a minute." Steve ordered as he went to find the kit.</p><p>"What happened to your face?" That was Tony's scathe reply when he found them later making Bucky press his lips shut, tightly; Steve who was treating the wound send Tony a harsh look, causing the Alpha to huff and look away for a second. "The police are on their way." Tony stated as he went to the fridge, getting a cool bottle of water. "I went through the security feed too, found someone suspicious lurking around the house, but couldn't see his face due to the strange face mask and hat he was wearing." Tony growled as he opened the cap, causing Steve to shift uncomfortably.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I could have told you that to save your breath." Bucky replies dryly, trying to suppress his wince when Steve dapped the wound with alcohol. "Though I still don't know why he would throw a stone at me if he wanted to go undetected, something doesn't add up…" Bucky stated which Tony seemed to wave away.</p><p>"It doesn't matter right now; the police are coming, hopefully soon." Tony stated which made Bucky send him a harsh glare for underestimating things, something that made Steve shift as the tension seemed to rise between the two brothers. A major part of Steve was angry at Tony's dismissal, but he knows that this was his Alpha's way of showing concern, a way that Steve hated even when the Alpha meant well.</p><p>"Tony, can you please come with me?" Steve sighed tiredly after he finished treating Bucky, looking at his husband with a look that left the man in no position to refuse. Steve really wanted to clean up and change his clothes; Bucky was kind so far as to not point out Steve's scent that mingled with come and sex, but it didn't mean that Steve wanted to smell like that when the police showed up.</p><p>Tony shifted in his place, before nodding his head and following Steve when the Omega headed to their bedroom. Reaching their room, Steve let out a tired sigh as he went to the closet, his mind was running around in circles that he wasn't focusing on when Tony starts ranting about this and that. "…And then he had the gall to play the victim! I am sure that Bucky has a hand in this!" Tony hissed making Steve close his eyes and count to ten.</p><p>"Can you please stop blaming your brother for every single thing that something wrong happened?" Steve finally snapped, unable to calm himself, not after what he experienced today; Tony throwing the blame left and right wasn't helping him at all. "Look, Tony, I don't know what is your fucking problem with Bucky, and I don't even want to know, but please… please stop doing this, stop blaming him for everything, stop acting like he is the lower of the low; if nothing else he is your brother, so please." Steve plea, turning to his husband who was looking away from him; a few minutes passed with no acknowledgment from his husband which made Steve bit his bottom lip and turns away heading to the bathroom.</p><p>Steve tried to hold back from crying or even cursing, wondering why his husband was acting like a grade A asshole; part of Steve was curious about what happened between the brothers to make them act like this toward each other, but another part was tired of them continuously fighting. Steve doesn't want to be thrown into the Stark family's affairs, especially when he wasn't welcomed by them most of the time.</p><p>It took Steve ten minutes to wipe himself clean and dressed in his clean clothes, throwing his old ones in the hamper. It was another minute or so before Steve starts hearing the police's sirens, causing him to let out a tired sigh and leave the bathroom; Steve pressed his lips tightly when he saw that Tony wasn't waiting for him there. For a second Steve felt a little angry at how his husband left him when he knew how unsafe Steve felt; in the end, Steve let it go, his husband was acting strange ever since he started taking extra time in SI.</p><p>When Steve went to find Tony, he didn't have to search long before finding every one, not when Tony was talking so loudly it could have been considered shouting. Reaching the living room, Steve shifted in his place when he saw that there weren't only two cops like he thought there will be, but the place was swimming in them, which was overwhelming.</p><p>Looking around him, Steve let out a sigh when he saw Bucky standing in the corner away from the cops who made it their mission to search everything top to bottom which was so unlike what Steve expected; maybe it was because his husband was a Stark? After all, Steve knew that the Stark family has many connections all around the place and won't hesitate to use them.</p><p>Making his mind, Steve went to Bucky and stood beside him, giving the man a small smile when the Alpha blinked at him in surprise. "There are people from the security company as well as the cops milling around, be careful or they will swipe you away." Bucky offered helpfully, which caused Steve to smile at the man and thank him; Bucky was helpful enough to point everything out to him, unlike his husband who was snapping orders left and right, making Steve wince.</p><p>It took three hours before everyone left; in those three hours Steve nearly lost his mind with all the boozing around that seemed to happen. Tony had ended up giving the note Steve received and the photo to the police, only to be told that they couldn't legally do anything unless something happened; this nearly made Steve snap and start a screaming match of his own if it wasn't for Bucky holding him back and reassuring him that everything will turn out alright, Steve would have started a damn fight here and now.</p><p>By the end of the day, Steve was so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes open even if he tried; Tony was still on his phone, talking with God knows who and ignoring how Steve was in danger of sleeping while he was standing up. "Maybe you should go and sleep." It was Bucky who seemed to notice that Steve was dropping off to sleep, trying to lead Steve to his bedroom before he dozed up leaning on the wall like the Omega planned.</p><p>"No, can't, have to make dinner or something… or something…" Steve mumbled sleepily, trying to stay awake and stubbornly refusing to sleep; that caused Bucky to sigh and shake his head, muttering something about stupid punks, which for some unknowing reason caused Steve to feel warm on the inside like it was some word of affection and not an insult from his brother-in-law.</p><p>"Don't worry about dinner, we will order a takeout and wake you up when it arrives; right now you need more rest after today's events, if not for you than for the baby." Bucky stressed, which caused Steve to hum and follow Bucky toward his room, all the while mumbling about this and that, it wasn't until he was sleeping under the cover that Steve realized…</p><p>
  <em>Natasha will kill him when she hears about this tomorrow…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Just as Steve expected, Natasha throws a storm when she heard about what happened, shrieking and screaming until Steve's ears rang because of her loud voice. Steve doesn't even think it was funny when the woman threat to hire a bodyguard to tail him for the rest of his life (He knows that Natasha doesn't say anything she doesn't mean). In the end, it ended with Natasha promising him that she was going to look into it and find the stalker only to break both of his legs and dick; to be honest it was a little scary, and Steve sower that Natasha's hair was floating around because of her dark aura. Needless to say, Steve was scared for life; thankfully, he wasn't Natasha's target this time.</p><p>That day Steve spent all of his time in his studio, planning on finishing the last of his commissions; they are going to be his last until the baby is born. In just five months, Steve is going to have his baby in his arms! Just this thought alone gave Steve the energy to finish everything that needed to be done.</p><p>Steve was in a very good mood today, not only because he felt reassure that they will catch whoever was the stalker, thanks to Natasha who Steve knows will catch him with no problem at all; but also because Tony was in the house, and Steve was planning on going out with his husband and having a good time with the man. It had been four months since the two of them had a day to themselves, and Steve was excited to stay with his husband and enjoy a good movie.</p><p>At least that's what Steve thought before he went to the living room, finding Bucky there glaring at the Betas who were working to change the broken windows. "Bucky, have you seen Tony anywhere?" Steve asked hopefully, hoping that Tony was nearby so that they could have a calm evening together.</p><p>Bucky though, only paused in his glaring to send Steve a confused look. "He went out today, something about talking with the security or the insurance company or whatever; he left right after your friend came." Bucky stated, turning to glare at the Beta who seemed to bump into things more than walking around, an action that caused the Beta to squeak. "He didn't say when he was going to return, but he will probably be back before dinner?" Bucky tried to assure him, something that Steve doesn't know if he appreciated it or not.</p><p>"Thank you, Buck; then I will be in my room if you needed me…" Steve said, trying to give Bucky a cheerful smile and hoping it wasn't a grimace like Steve felt it was. It was pointless to get mad at Bucky when the poor man wasn't the reason for Steve's anger; it was also pointless to be angry at Tony for trying to make sure they are going to be alright after yesterday… Steve just miss Tony, he missed his husband so much, it wasn't fair that Tony was absent at the most important time of their life, it wasn't fair; Tony did tell him though, SI came before everything, but Steve didn't believe that SI will come before his own family and unborn child.</p><p>Shaking his head, Steve went to his room, planning on taking a long bath and soak in lavender-scented water to relax his muscle. Steve did just that when he returned to his room, throwing his clothes in the hamper and lowering his body in the warm water, letting out a sigh as his muscle relax one after the other.</p><p>It took time, but in the end, Steve was left a relaxing purring mess in the water, taking in the soothing smell as he leaned back, resting his head, on the bathtub headrest behind him. Steve hummed to himself as he closed his eyes, his right hand trailed down until it rested on his stomach.</p><p>Steve couldn't help but start imagining his future; for a long time, Steve wished for a child, a child that he will love and spoil and grant them their every wish. Now, now after a long time, Steve finally gained his wish; him having a child with the love of his life, a child that will know he was loved and accepted and wanted no matter what.</p><p>Steve didn't know if his baby was a girl or a boy, but it didn't matter, not one a bit. Steve will love them to bits and pieces, he will cherish them and spoil them and accept them, boy or a girl, Omega or an Alpha, as long as his baby was healthy and happy than Steve was happy, it was as simple as that.</p><p>Before he dozed off, Steve shook himself and decided to end his bath, planning on going to sleep after the relaxing bath he took. Humming to himself, Steve finished drying himself and start dressing, singing a soft lullaby to his baby as he starts drying his hair as he left the bathroom.</p><p>Reaching his bed Steve yawns, planning on taking a short nap before starting to prepare dinner. What stopped him from sinking in his bed was the sound of his cellphone ringing, which made Steve groan in annoyance. Steve snatched his phone from the nightstand, thinking that the caller was his husband; Steve pressed the answer button, planning on giving his husband a piece of his mind. "Hello?" Steve answered with an annoyed voice, hoping that Tony could hear his annoyance through the phone.</p><p>
  <em>"…"</em>
</p><p>What greeted Steve though was the sound of harsh breathing, causing Steve to blink his eyes in confusion and pull his phone away from his ear trying to see if the caller was someone who called the wrong number. Seeing an unfamiliar number, Steve furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on. "Hello? Who is this?" Steve asked, hoping to get an answer this time… which Steve did; in the form of the person on the other side ending the call. Steve groans in annoyance, this was the strangest wrong number call he ever experiences; it didn't matter though, Steve just snuggled in his bed planning on sleeping…</p><p>
  <em>He will find answers sooner or later…</em>
</p><hr/><p>You will think that taking a vacation would have made Tony spend more time with Steve, now that he was always home; you couldn't be farther from the truth. Steve could only count the times he saw his husband on one hand and there will still be some fingers left. It seemed that his husband had either made it his mission to disappear from sight, or he was angry at Steve and doesn't want to be seen with him; which confused Steve greatly because he doesn't even know what he did wrong.</p><p>With that, Steve spent the first week of Tony's vacation trying to finish the commissions he had, cursing these stupid hormones that made him cry at the thought of his husband not paying him and their baby enough attention as it is. Steve didn't want to complain, not when Tony was doing his hardest in catching whoever dared to trespass on their home, still, it was hard.</p><p>Steve tried to stay strong, if not for himself than for his baby, he tried to call Tony more, talk with him more, tries to seek him out more… only to have his husband claiming that he was busy if he wasn't busy then he was talking to someone through that damn phone of his if he wasn't using his phone than he was out, God knows where, and it was draining.</p><p>Steve hopes that at least Tony will come with him to his next visit to his doctor, not only because it was important to Steve, but because it will be the first time that Tony will have time to come and see their baby with him. so because of that, Steve starts leaving little hints for Tony, a little writing on the calendar, some photos of his ultrasound, his appointment sheet, anything! Only to have Tony not notice at all, and for Bucky to look at Steve strangely as he picked up another ultrasound photo that Tony dropped accidentally in his rush.</p><p>As the days to his appointment get closer, Steve starts losing hope of Tony ever noticing what was going on around him, and when Steve started to talk about the appointments and how it was in a few days; Tony only hummed and nodded as he worked on his laptop ignoring the words Steve said, which left the Omega a little hollow and pained at his husband's ignorance.</p><p>On the day of the appointment, Steve searched for Tony high and low, hoping to see his husband somewhere in the house so that the two of them will go to the doctor. Unsurprisingly, Tony wasn't there, leaving Steve to gaze around the place with a lost look, wondering how he will go to the appointment without Tony in sight.</p><p>"Steve? You are still here?" Bucky's voice made Steve jump and turn around, wondering how he hasn't felt Bucky with him in the same room; maybe Steve was really out of it more than he thought. "I thought you and Tony left an hour ago, did you finish your appointment already?" Bucky tilted his head, taking Steve in with a searching look on his face.</p><p>"I… I… no, I still haven't left…" Steve left his words trail, wondering what he was going to tell Bucky now that his brother-in-law knew he was shamefully left behind. "It's OK, I'm going now; do you need anything before I come back?" Steve asked, trying to desperately from making his voice break as he asked that question.</p><p>Bucky stared at him for a long time, making sweat slid down the back of Steve's neck; wondering why Bucky looked at him that way. "I see… well I hope you won't mind waiting a few more minutes, I need a change of clothes before coming with you." Bucky stated before turning around, leaving the full cup of tea he was carrying on the kitchen island before walking back to his room.</p><p>Steve was too frozen to protest at Bucky's action; part of Steve was embarrassed at the thought of Bucky coming with him to his appointment, another part was thankful that Steve won't be leaving the house alone and risk finding another note in his car. Taking a few breathes to calm himself Steve went to the fridge, pursing his lips when he found a few sticky notes that Steve put there hoping that Tony will see. Cursing himself for his stupidity, Steve took a pen from his pocket and wrote on a note.</p><p>
  <em>Went out with Bucky to the doctor, will tell you the gender of the baby when I'm back; food is in the fridge…</em>
</p><p>Letting out a huff in annoyance, Steve glared at the note hoping that it will burn to flames and send his real feeling to Tony, it was a few seconds later that Steve turned around when he heard Bucky asking if he was OK; nodding his head, Steve walked toward Bucky, giving him a grateful smile before they both start walking outside of the mansion to Steve's car.</p><p>An hour later Steve shifted nervously in his seat waiting for his name to be called out, nervousness warred with hope, wondering what gender his baby was going to be. Steve had delayed wanting to know the gender of his baby because he had hoped that Tony will be there with him when the two of them found out; Steve can't put it off anymore, not when he was five months and Tony didn't seem to want to involve himself with Steve and the baby this time, besides Steve has to prepare the baby's room, and he was tired of waiting for his absent mate to notice them any longer.</p><p>"Why?" Steve ended up asking, part of him was shocked that Steve managed to ask the question, another part was grateful for the burst of courage that took over him. "Why did you decide to come with me? I know you don't want to step a foot outside of the house, but why risk it and come with me?" Steve asked, wanting to know the answer so much.</p><p>At first, Bucky didn't answer for a long time, making Steve think that his question will remain unanswered, only for Bucky to clear his throat and shift, turning to Steve with soft eyes. "Well, other than the fact that I'm the kid's uncle and wanting to be the first one to know the gender… I think you deserve more than being left alone to deal with everything while my brother gets his shit back under control; besides, I like you, so being outside with you is no hardship at all." Bucky stated, making Steve flush pleasantly at the sincere tone the Alpha used; Steve won't admit that it made him happy that at least someone seemed to understand and want to be there for him, it really made him happy.</p><p>"Mr. Stark?" The nurse called them out, making Steve raise his hand and stand up with Bucky in tow; excitement was already fluttering in his chest at the thought of him finally knowing the gender of his baby. The appointment thankfully went without a hitch, informing Steve that his baby was as healthy as five months baby should be.</p><p>It wasn't until Steve was on the way to know the gender that he became nervous, wondering if he should put it off until the birth to make it a surprise for both him and his 'absent' mate. A hand softly touched his shoulder, making Steve look up to see that Bucky was giving him an encouraging smile; the smile seemed to be infectious because Steve couldn't help but return it. Turning to his doctor, Steve could only nod his head; squeezing Bucky's hand when the Alpha held his.</p><p>"Well… Congratulation Mr. Stark, you are a father to a little girl!" His doctor said cheerfully as she turned to Bucky and Steve; the news of him having a girl caused tears to cloud Steve's eyes, and the Omega didn't have it in him to correct his doctor by telling her that Bucky wasn't the child's father like she thought, with how she went to congratulate the shocked Alpha.</p><p>Turning to Bucky; Steve had to laugh at the dear in a headlight look the Alpha sported as he gazed at the machine in front of him with wonder, blinking his eyes a few times as he gazed at Steve's stomach and the screen over and over. "Wow… a girl…" Bucky said speechlessly, and Steve couldn't have said it better, not when the joy and happiness coursed inside of him; Steve was grateful that he wasn't alone at this important moment of his life, he wouldn't have known what he would have done if he was, but he was happy that Bucky was there with him.</p><p>"Oh my God, a girl; I'm having a girl, Buck! A baby girl!" Steve breathed out as the two of them left the appointment, Steve was holding back his embarrassing squeals of delight at the thought of him having a baby girl to spoil and hold in his arms without letting her go. Just the thought of him holding her and granting her every wish was enough to make butterflies flutter inside his stomach.</p><p>Leaving the doctor's office building, Steve stood still when he noticed Tony rushing toward him and Bucky; seeing his husband at this moment, made all the happy feelings that Steve felt since knowing that he had a girl disappear, leaving him with the harsh fact of his husband not being with him. "Steve!" Tony called out as he stood in front of the Omega, making Steve shift in his place, and took in his husband who was wearing a fancy suit and seemed to be collected and not out of breath as he should be.</p><p>"You are late…" Steve stated as he shifted from foot to foot, causing Tony's face to fall, but Steve didn't care about that, not when Tony already ruined this special day for them, not when he refused to even come with him since the start of the pregnancy; Tony has to hear what Steve was going to say, even when it hurt to think about it. "You said you took a vacation and that the two of us will spend more time together… you lied Tony, you lied to me… you know I was excited about today, God knows that even Bucky get bored of hearing me harp about this day for weeks; the last thing you could have done was dropping me here if you didn't want to show up, not leaving me alone wondering when are you coming home…" Steve whispered, being grateful that Bucky moved away from the two to give them a little bit of privacy.</p><p>"I… I am sorry, something important came up and I couldn't miss it; I promise I will make it up next time, Steve." Tony said, taking Steve's hands in his, probably hoping that Steve will understand why Tony was late; a few months ago maybe Steve would have listened to Tony and let the Alpha explained himself if this was only the appointment the Alpha had missed. This wasn't the first appointment, it wasn't the second, and it sure seems that it won't be the last, ever since they both knew about him being pregnant, Tony starts pulling away from him, making Steve suspect and doubt himself the more he spent time alone without his mate with him.</p><p>"When will be the next time? Three months later? After the baby is born? After you ask for a divorce because you couldn't handle living with me and our child?" Steve asked, taking a sick pleasure in the shocked look that crossed over Tony's face. "I am tired of feeling like a whore whose only job is being a stress relieve, do you even know what it makes me feel when the only thing you want with me these days is sex?" Steve whispered, pulling his hands away from Tony making the Alpha stumble. "I didn't ask something impossible when I told you I want you with me today, this wasn't the first or the second appointment you miss, I'm sure if you asked around, everyone will tell you I am either a widow or a single parent because no one ever saw the husband I claim to be married to." Steve sniffed a little, wiping the moisture away from his eyes, hoping that he won't start crying any minute now.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I promise I will do better, please Steve, don't leave me…" Tony plea as he took a step toward Steve trying to pull him in his arms; Steve doesn't know if he should push Tony away and march back toward Bucky, leaving his husband alone just as his husband left him for the past few months, a part of Steve still hasn't forgiven the Alpha yet, not after what he had done.</p><p>"Tell me, Tony, how far along am I?" Steve asked hoping that the Alpha will answer him, desperately wishing that the Alpha will tell him the answer… but Tony only tense in his place looking like a dear caught in a headlight. Steve's heart gave a bang at that, and tears start streaming down his face at his husband's indirect answer. "It's a girl, just so you know what to tell your father when he asks." Steve breathed out, pulling away from Tony and marching back toward his car, ignoring the Alpha's calls of his name…</p><p>
  <em>God this was a nightmare…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think?</p><p>Sorry for the late update but you know… life…</p><p>Poor Steve</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do you think?</p><p>Oh! Another spooky story!</p><p>And another workload I throw at myself because it seems I hate myself and wanted to suffer…</p><p>But I can't help it; I can't write any of my stories if I'm not inspired by writing a new story!</p><p>A delusional cause, I know…</p><p>Read and Review</p><p>And tell me what you think…</p><p>Nazaki-Sama</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>